


Warung Nasi Goreng ala Seirin

by Rexa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Indonesia!AU, Some Humor, Warung kaki lima!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Tetsuya lapar, Taiga malas masak. Jadilah keduanya memilih nasi goreng sebagai pilihan untuk mengisi perut keroncongan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fujimaki Tadatoshi own all of Kuroko no Basuke.  
> Rexa hanya meminjam karakter milik beliau untuk membuat fanfiksi.  
> Happy reading~  
> Re:post dari timeline Grup KaKuro FB

.

.

.

"Mas Taiga, aku bosan makan di  
Majiba...."

  
"Hmm... aku juga lagi malas masak.  
Kita makan nasgor saja, mau?"

  
"Nasgor?"

  
"Nasi goreng, Tetsuya. Ada yang enak  
di depan kompleks, gimana?"

  
"Boleh deh."

  
"Ayo, berangkat. Makan di sana aja ga  
apa-apa kan?"

  
"Bolehlah. Yang penting makan, Mas."

  
Maka kedua pemuda berbeda tinggi itu  
pun menuju ke depan kompleks  
apartemen mereka. Di sana tampak  
beberapa pelanggan telah duduk di  
meja dan kursi ala kaki lima yang  
disediakan, menikmati pesanan mereka dan ada juga yang masih menunggu pesanan mereka dibuatkan.

  
Aroma bawang, kecap dan bumbu  
lainnya yang dimasak bersama bahan- bahan lainnya membuat siapa saja menjadi terbit air liurnya. Sedap sekali. Taiga terkekeh pelan saat mengamati hidung Tetsuya yang telah kembang kempis saat mereka semakin dekat dengan tempat yang mereka tuju.

  
Si abang tukang nasi goreng sedang  
beraksi dengan penggorengan dan  
spatulanya. Sibuk meracik bahan-  
bahan menjadi nasi goreng yang enak.  
Sementara bahan-bahan nasi goreng  
sendiri seolah menari di dalam wajan,  
mengikuti liukan spatula yang diayunkan oleh si abang, membuat seluruh bahan mentah menjadi nasi goreng siap santap.

  
Tak lupa setelah matang, dihidangkan  
di piring dengan bahan pelengkap lainnya, telur goreng, irisan timun dan tomat, acar segar dan kerupuk. Siap dihidangkan, siap santap.

  
Saking asyiknya dengan kegiatannya  
memasak nasi goreng, si abang yang  
bernama Kiyoshi Teppei, tak melihat  
sesosok makhluk unyu yang juga  
terpesona dengan atraksi memasak  
yang baru saja dilakukannya. Asistennya, Abang Junpei yang baru saja kembali setelah mengantarkan pesanan Neng Riko dan Neng Satsuki, pelanggan tetap mereka sekaligus tetangga Taiga dan Tetsuya, pun terperanjat kala melihat si makhluk berambut biru muncul di situ. Tak ayal keduanya memekik kaget bersamaan.

  
"WAAAAAAAAA!!! SEJAK KAPAN KAU  
ADA DI SITU?!!!!"

  
Pelaku pembuat heboh hanya  
mengerjap bingung sebelum menoleh  
ke arah Taiga lalu kepada kedua abang tukang nasgor tadi. Wajah datarnya tersirat rasa heran. Seolah tak berdosa.

  
"Aku sejak tadi di sini, Bang."

  
"Duh, kaget. Bilang dong kalo dari tadi  
di sini."

  
"Maaf."

  
"Maa, maa... sudahlah Junpei, kau bisa membuat pelanggan kita kabur kalau terlalu serius begitu. Jadi, mau pesen nasi goreng apa mas? Nasi  
goreng ayam? Nasi goreng pedas?  
Nasi goreng hati? Nasi goreng pete?  
Nasi goreng sea food?"

  
Tetsuya menoleh pada Taiga. Taiga dengan cuek menyahut. "Aku nasi goreng pedas."

  
"Kalau begitu, aku mau nasi goreng sea food."

  
"Mas, mau pedasnya level berapa?"

  
"Memangnya sampai level berapa?"

  
"Ada level cumi, level ceriwis, level  
gila, level merapi."

  
Kening Taiga berkerut sejenak. "Yang  
paling pedas?"

  
"Merapi, mas."

  
"Ya sudah, yang itu saja, Bang."

  
"Telurnya mau dicampur?"

  
"Campur saja."

  
"Kalo mas? Telurnya mau dicampur  
apa didadar?"

  
Tetsuya terdiam sejenak sebelum  
menyahut. "Diceplok, Bang."

  
.............

  
Seketika tempat itu senyap, hingga  
jangkrik maupun kodok tak ada yang  
berani bersuara. Abang Teppei mesem-mesem, Abang Junpei _ber-sweatdrop-ria._

  
_Abang Teppei masih tersenyum mesem-mesem, lalu berdeham sebentar kala menanggapi dengan halus, "Mas_ ini gimana sih? Ditanya telurnya dicampur apa didadar, malah bilang diceplok."

  
"Eh ga boleh?" tanya Tetsuya balik dengan polos.

  
"Bukan ga boleh sih--" jawab Abang Junpei sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Tak menyangka bahwa tingkah si pelanggan teramat polos hingga tak sadar dengan kalimatnya barusan.

Dan ....

  
Taiga yang pertama terbahak sebelum  
diikuti oleh pelanggan lain dan kedua  
abang tukang nasi goreng yang ada di  
sana. Tetsuya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mempertahankan ekspresi seperti talenannya yang datar. Meski semburat merah jambu tampak samar-samar menjejak di kedua pipinya.

  
.  
.  
.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, hai! ^^/ rexa kembali membawa fanfik lainnya. Ini pernah dipost di grup sebelumnya, rexa mau menambahkannya dalam arsip fanwork rexa. FFN agak sulit karena laptop rexa sedang bermasalah, rexa belum menemukan cara untuk memposting ke FFN lewat hape. Selama ini rexa selalu dibantu sama Hime-chan, kembaran rexa yg baik hati untuk bisa post di sana.  
> Mungkin kapan-kapan rexa akan meng-crosspost fanfiksi dari FFN ke Ao3 dan juga sebaliknya ^^  
> Terima kasih  
> Jaa  
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
